


The Fault in a Friendship

by GalaxyGirl084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl084/pseuds/GalaxyGirl084
Summary: Skye and Jemma have been best friends for two years, how will Jemma react when Skye shows up to school with bruises? TW: Child Abuse. Based on a true story.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Fault in a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I felt like I needed to write this. Trigger warning for abuse.

Jemma jumped excitedly into her mother's bed, screaming excitedly.  
“Mummy, mummy, wake up!” The little girl screeched, “It’s my first day of 4th grade!” Jemma loved school, and she loved her best friend Skye. She only gets to see Skye during school, and at the bus stop though. Skye and Jemma have been best friends since 2nd grade, where they met in an… odd way.   
Flashback  
Jemma and her mother were driving home from the grocery store. As they were driving through the neighborhood, Mrs. Simmons glanced at Jemma.  
“Jemma, there is a new girl in the neighborhood, you should say hello!” She suggests. Jemma was a shy and quiet kid, with no friends. Jemma thought that she had a pretty good thing going already, she played quietly alone at recess, and answered questions in class like a good pupil.   
“I don’t want to mum, I don’t need friends!” She says.   
“Jemma, you can’t play alone for the rest of your life. Look at her, she looks nice.” Jemma’s mum slows the car and points to the girl working in the garden of the big purple house. The girl had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes, she was small for her age, but not small enough to be concerning.   
Mrs. Simmons pulls up along the side of the road, next to the girl. She then proceeds to lock the door and roll down Jemma’s window.   
“Hi there!” Mrs. Simmons says to the girl and her guardian. “My name is Carol Simmons and this is my daughter Jemma!”   
“Hi Carol, I’m Ann Courtney, and this is my niece Skye.” She said and she ruffled the little girl, Skyes, hair. Jemma looks at the girl with curiosity.   
“Maybe our girls can play together sometime!” Mrs. Simmons says, and Ms. Courtney nods her head in agreement. After that day the girls were best friends.   
Present Day  
Skye and Jemma didn’t get the same teachers. Skye got Mrs. May and Jemma got Mrs. Hill. The girls still had lunch, recess, and the bus ride together every day. Jemma quickly gets ready, and eats breakfast. Her mother takes her first day of school pictures, and she’s off on the quarter mile walk to the bus stop.   
As Jemma approaches the bus stop she sees Skye standing there, kicking rocks around. Skye’s appearance made Jemma stop in her tracks. The girl had a black eye and long sleeves in the August heat. When she sees Jemma she brightens up, running to meet her.   
“Hi Jemma!” She exclaims, slightly bouncing around her.   
“Hi Skye! What happened to your face?” Jemma asks, looking at the black eye.   
“Oh uh, I ran into the door earlier this morning.” She responds, the bus turns down the road and tumbles towards them. They climb on and take their seats together. Their bus ride is very short, only 3 minutes a day, they would walk to school if they were allowed to, but that required them to cross a busy road that Jemma wasn’t allowed across. Jemma had a good day, she liked Mrs. Hill, and had a good time playing with Skye at recess and lunch.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the time went on, Jemma started to notice changes in Skye. The smaller brunette was more jumpy, and tried to eat everything. She would try to grab food out of Jemma's lunchbox in the cafeteria, even if Skye had food on her tray already. Eventually Jemma found a solution, if Skye tried to take her food, she would make a deal that if Skye ate so much of her own food, she could have Jemmas.   
On the playground Skye would shove handfuls of grass into her mouth and eat it. She became dreadfully skinny, and her hair started to fall out. Jemma tried not to think about what could be happening to her friend, she couldn’t comprehend what it could be.   
Scratches would appear next to the bruises. Skye brushed it off as running into walls or getting scratched by her cat. Her Aunt told Mrs. Simmons that Skye accidently pulled her hair out, when she was confronted about it.  
\-----------------------  
On a crisp fall day, Jemma and Skye got off the bus and turned their separate ways. As Jemma was walking down the street a police car pulled up next to her. The officer inside rolled down the window and addressed her.   
“Hi sweetie, what’s your name?” The officer asked. Jemma was flustered, having never seen a police officer before, she didn’t know what to say.   
“Hi,” She stuttered, “I’m Jemma Simmons, I’m just walking home.” She motions down the road to her house. The man nods, fear is flooding Jemma, and she starts shaking slightly.  
“Everything is okay,” he reassured her, “You’re not in trouble.” the feeling in her chest lessened a bit, but she was still panicking on the inside. “Do you know where Skye Courtney is?” Jemma’s mind was racing, what did they want with Skye, did she get in trouble?  
“She lives right down there, in the purple house.” Jemma replied, still staring at the police officer, she felt tears prick in her eyes.  
“Okay honey, thank you. I want you to go home now okay?” Jemma only nods in response, and the officer turns around and drives off. Jemma ran home, she didn’t stop until she got there. The tears were falling now, running down her cheeks. She gets home, unlocks the door and runs inside. Sobs erupt from her throat and she falls to the floor with her backpack.  
Jemma stands up and grabs the landline. Scrolling through the contact list until she finds her mother, she hits the dial number just as another sob bubbles out of her throat.   
“Hello? Jemma? Is everything okay?” Her mum says into the phone.   
“Mummy,” Jemma cries, “Mummy the police!”   
“Honey, what are you talking about?” Mrs. Simmons asks,  
“A police officer stopped me on my way home, they wanted to know where Skye is!”   
“Oh honey,” She comforts, “If I could come home right now I would, maybe you should go sit with your sisters.”   
“Okay,” Jemma sniffles, she lays with her sisters and watches Tangled.   
\------------------------------  
The next day Skye isn’t at the bus stop, she doesn’t see her until lunch time.   
“I’m leaving Jemma.” The girl says.   
“What!” Jemma exclaims turning to her.   
“I’m getting put into a foster home, I can’t go to this school anymore.”   
“When are you leaving?”  
“Christmas.” She says, “I’m so sorry Jemma!”  
“No I’m sorry.” Jemma replies, she feels the tears returning but stuffs them down again. When she gets home that day, she talks with her mother. Mrs. Simmons explains how Ms. Courtney hurt Skye, and that is why she had the cuts and bruises. She then suggests that they should go out and get Skye a Christmas/going away present.   
They go together and pick out a Barbie and Ken doll for Skye. Jemma and Skye get special permission from Mrs. May and Mrs. Hill to leave class during their Christmas parties and say goodbye to each other. Jemma gives the dolls to Skye, and gives her a hug. At the end of the day she watches Skye leave school, hoping that she will be able to see her friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s all, I might make a second chapter. If you are anyone you know is being abused in any way, please seek help. This is based on a true story about my friend and I. It’s the first time I have ever fully reflected on my emotions about it in six years. Please review with your thoughts!


End file.
